The Rise of Iblis
by RJGimps
Summary: On the Dragon Realism, Cynder was kidnapped by a strange witch. On the Zootopia Realism, Judy was abducted by Malefor and brought her to the Dragon Realism. Due to that, Nick who wanted to save her was trapped there, having to hunt orbs with Spyro and Hunter to stop Malefor and the witch before they could summon Iblis. Could they save Judy and Cynder and cancel the summon?
1. Prologue - Digesting the Absurdity

**Hi! I wrote another story of _Zootopia_ and it crossover with _The Legend of Spyro Trilogy_.  
** **This story was requested by _Demon Lord Dragon_. And I had to do lot of researches, so enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Digesting the Absurdity**

* * *

IGNITUS was shocked since he was surprised by a book that appeared in front of him suddenly. His eyes focused on the title of the book:

 ** _The Rise of Iblis_**

 _How . . ._ , he asked to himself, _how could it be?_

Opening the book, he read the book content. It told him about a witch kidnapped a dragon named Cynder. Spyro was trying to attacked the witch, but she was too strong as her magic power exceeded both Spyro and Cynder, so Spyro got lost and was frozen in a crystal. Meanwhile Cynder was trapped in a black purple orb. The witch brought the orb to the Malefor's castle.

 _Wait a second_ , Ignitus stopped reading, digesting the absurdity that had just been written on the book.

Malefor. He was _still_ alive.

Ignitus believe that he with Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril had defeated Malefor before Spyro unified the separated world. No—their _souls_ defeated him.

 _How could Malefor risen up? Is there anything specific information about him?_

It perhaps had the information, he sure about it, then he continued reading.

It told about Malefor who came to another dimension and kidnapeed a pure blood for the victims to call Iblis. The chosen brave knight came over to attack Malefor, but unluckily, he could ranaway and trapped the brave knight to this place: Dragon Realism. And then . . . .

It was nothing more written. The book showed a blank paper. No more information about the risen of Malefor.

For long time, he was just waiting and seeing as his job now to replace Chronicler's position. But this time, his heart had a desire to tell this to Spyro. And he let it win.

Ignitus ran beyond everything, as his destination were Spyro and Cynder only. The anxiety flowed over his blood. He hoped he wouldn't come late to protect them. Almost near to the destination, his ran went faster than before. And yet . . . ,

it was too late.

Spyro was trapped into a dark crystal.

"Spyro!" Ignitus shouted, his breath stopped for a while.

What was on his mind, _it has been begun_.[]


	2. Chapter 1 - The Abduction

**Chapter 1**

 **The Abduction**

* * *

There was letter that written down on the box:

 _Hi, Nick! Have a nice day with your new Summer Shirt! I found it on a shop and I think it'll fit for you. Only one stock, the shop keeper said, so I think it's your lucky to have this shirt from me._

 _Regards_

 _Judy Hopps_

I opened the box, looking for what Carrots send to me. It was an orange shirt with the randomize yellow motive of some summer stuffs, like soda, palm tree, umbrella, three cube ice, volley ball, flower, and sun. And, a blue and stripped yellow long tie. I picked up the shirt and, viewing it front and back. The design was, somehow, fit with my Hawaian shirt.

I ran to my room, changed my Hawaiian shirt to this shirt. Looking at the mirror, I think it's perfect! Oh, wait. An eyeglass! I opened the closet, picking up my black eyeglass. After having used my eyeglass, I looked myself to mirror.

Gosh, it's amazing! I love this shirt! Carrots right—I was lucky to have this shirt!

Well, I was on my vacation, being tired to wait that there is no case this week. Zootopia was on safe and calm, so some police picked a holiday for few days, so do I and Judy.

I rested in my big house a kilometer near ZPD. It's not really big as an elephant house have. It's just larger than me, have 2 floors with some rooms. I did like to decorate my house as modern with artistic style, so there were many arts and framed-photos which were displayed. And my favorite room was my bedroom. I would sleep upon the stars light, like my room before while I was 5 years old. It always reminds me about the sky as I like to see night sky before going to sleep.

I walked to living room on the first floor, taking a book of _Spyro: The Legend of the Purple Dragon_ , turning on the TV. Between red vase and photo of me and Judy, the TV show a hot news that made my eyes glared.

The straigh line of the news title was written _Bellweather Escaped from the Jail_. And the host were spoken about the irregularities behind the escape of Bellweather. "There are so many of symbols in Bellweather's jail. The polices had collaborated with the Spirit Club. But the symbol is still unknown, and it was really strange for them." The TV then showed a deer with a white clothe that I don't know the name, saying, "Yeah, we don't know this symbol, except the vicious circle one. I am suspecting (that) Bellweather do some forbidden ritual. We believe that she summoned 'Iblis' as the vicious circle were drawn so many." And, it showed a police that said, "Well, if it was the summon of the 'Iblis', perhaps there should be marks like in the movies seemed to be—earthquake, roaring, or some stuff like that. But we found nothing. Instead, another prisoners also didn't know how could Bellweather escaped."

Feeling bored, I turned off the TV.

Not it's been a year since Bellweather was caught on her action to rule Zootopia. And, I didn't know, too about how could that sheep escaped from the jail. I believe there is nothing stupid-ritual to just escape from the jail. If I want, I can escape from the jail and get free from there with my tricks, cheats, and even no money. My intelligence could do it.

I sat on sofa, reading _Spyro: The Legend of the Purple Dragon_. I had not finished the book yet since I was really busy as a cop and the book was really thick, like it is an encyclopedia. But the story made my eyes always want to read every single of Spyro's adventure. Sometime, I forgot the time when I read this book.

I continued on what I read at last, adventuring the new story of Spyro. The silence here made my feeling relax as I could imagine everything that had written down. My mind was full filled by fantasy, and I enjoy it. I looked it as if it so real. The sense of—

 _Rrriiiiiinggggg . . . ._

Ah, phone? Jeez, it broke my fantasy world! Who the heck is calling for this time?

I picked my phone on the pocket, seeing who was calling me. It was Carrots. Why did she call me? Pushing the green button on smartphone screen, I saw Judy who was in the cinema hall. Judy was wearing some purple cloth with sunflowers as a motive. It was so cute for her, in my opinion, but why did he flowers must be sunflower? I know yellow is friendly for every colors, but . . . I wanted to see her with cloth which matched with her purple eyes.

"Hi, Nick! Wow, you're awesome with your summer shirt!"

"Thanks to you." I put my book aside me. "Why do you use that shirt?"

"You mean this?" She pulled the cloth's collar. "Oh, it's my mom's gift, and I think it's eyecathing."

"Well, your mom should've known how beauty your eyes are."

Judy's face transformed to red. "Aw, no, please. You make me blush," said Judy stammered.

I laughed as it was fun to see Judy feel shy. "But that's cute one."

"I can accept _beauty_ , but not _cute_."

"Alright, Fluff. Alright. So, why do you calling this time?"

"Oh, almost forgot. I was wondering that we could watch movie today. I will buy tickets if you want to join."

"What movie?"

" _Meowana_."

"Oh, I was just remembered that _shit_ Duke sold the _Meowana_ movie. I think it contents only the movie trailer, then end."

"I don't know. You're the expert. So, you want to join?"

"Well, I don't know. I still have my business around here."

"I thought you took vacation."

"I am, indeed. I am reading my book." I showed the book to Judy.

"Oh, well. Whereas I bring blueberries for the snack."

My body stood absently. Hearing my favorite food, how could I refuse it?

"Why don't you say it from early? I'm in."

"Okay, I will buy—"

 _Blaaaaaaar!_

I was shocked since hearing that voice suddenly from my phone. Judy looked aside, being scared. Then, everyone in the cinema were running away and shouted, so did Judy.

"What's happened?"

 _ROOOAAAAAARRRRR!_

It was the sound of roaring. And, I could guess that it was what I always imagine about the animals could do it:

 _A dragon_ _?_

Wait a second. It was impossible!

"There's a giant dark-purple dragon, Nick! Look!" Judy's phone showed a dragon that came from the the ruins of roof in cinema. He destroyed the building. And the dragon . . . who was that big giant dragon? The impossibility made this day went to nonsense. "I'm scared!"

"Run as you can, Carrots! I'll pick you up!"

"Hurry up!"

I turned off my smartphone, looking for my cop uniforms. I only picked the belt which had a gun and its bullets, as I know it wasted time to change my cloth. I had to save Carrots!

I ran quickly, going out from home. Doing the lock, I put my police car, driving it to the cinema where Judy was.

I saw the sky was really dark, as if it would be rain, but there was even no raindrop. The cloud made a symbol like it was a hurricane. And there were purple thunders attacked the earth. Another impossibilities was happened this day. _Shit_ , how could these nonsense tragedies be happened?

Everyone was scared and saving themselves from danger. Due to this danger and the people were running away to any direction, the stagnancy messed the flow of traffic. I, too, was rapped on this situation. Feeling impatient, I parked my car to the nearest park, running quickly since the cinema wasn't far from my position.

My heart pounded as I really wanted Judy was fine and safe from the attack. I breathed blindly. My eyes looked right and left, looking only for where Judy was. Having been in front of the cinema building, I didn't saw where Judy was.

I picked my phone, calling Judy. There was no response.

"Why don't just pick it up, Fluff!?" I muttered.

Between the shouted from somebody, I heard the shouted of Judy's voice. I looked toward the sound source, seeing that Judy was caught by the Dragon.

"JUDY!"

"NICK! HELP MEEE!"

I ran against the flow of the people, try to safe Judy. I looked the dragon who was just stayed upon the sky, like he waited for me. His devil eyes seemed to look for prey.

And, our eyes found. Each other.

Having been in the cinema, I went to the top of the building, finding the dragon who had been there. He was not really giant at all, but the color seemed pretend him for a mysterious dragon.

I picked my gun, directing the target to the dragon's feet where Judy was trapped. "Let her free of I'll shoot your feet!"

"So, you're the Brave Knight as on what had said by a sheep who came to Dragon Realisms?" The dragon laughed sarcasmly.

"A sheep? What nonsense is this!? Just let her go!" I shot his feet, but the bullet seemed not to make an injury for him. _Shit!_

"You want me to fight with that weapon? That doesn't make any hurt! Even tickle!"

It was nothing more I could do as I know the dragon was too strong. Even the gun didn't hurt him. What I knew on how to loose dragon was only by the power of dragon itself. Like _diamond cut diamond_.

"Do you really want to save this Pure Blood?"

 _A pure blood?_ I didn't get it. Every information that came made my head went boomed as it was like a bomb were on my brain was programmed to blow for today.

"That sheep named Bellweather told me to how to summon Iblis, then if you want to save her, follow me."

Bellweather? So this was the reason why that sheep running away from the jail? The mystery of the case had just been solved, but the arsonist wasn't caught.

The dragon made a portal which started to absorb everything near it. He then went to the portal, carrying Judy.

"NIIIIIICK!"

I couldn't let this thing happened! I have to go there!

"WAIT FOR ME, HOPPS!"

Since the portal absorbing, I grabbed a big fraction of some building, making me going to the portal. I felt the turbulence of winds like I was in typhoon. I grabbed this thing as much as I could. My heart was beating quickly, feeling scared to meet a new dimension.

I then went in to the portal, looking around. There was nobody, except the fraction of buildings, me, Judy, and the dragon. I jumped over the fracions to reach Judy that was some meter in front of me who tried to let herself free from the dragon's grip.

"CARROTS!"

"NICK!"

"ARGH! STOP MAKING LOUD VOICE!" The dragon swung his wing, making my body unbalanced. I almost fell down, but I could catch a big fraction luckily, then I was save for this time.

I tried to jump again, again, and again, yet the dragon could swing the winds by his wing to make me unbalanced. But I tried again, until there was a yellowish light.

"I hope you can fly, because it is the time to say goodbye to Pure Blood."

"Wait, what!?"

The dragon and Judy was disappeared after having rode through the yellowish light. After a moment, I went it to the light, realizing myself was in danger as there was no more moving winds like on the portal and I was on the sky that really high from the earth. Due to the fact. I fell down.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!"

Feeling the gravity now is catching me, I looked at Judy who now was really gone. Instead, without the shout of my name because maybe she could not do it, or my voice was too loud, so I couldn't hear everything around me.

Suddenly, my body was caught by a big red dragon. The size was same as the dark purple dragon.

"Are you alright, Young Brave Knight?"

I wanted to say _no_ , but my mouth said, "Yes. Can we get that dragon and save my girlfriend there?"

"No. We're not ready yet."

"What? Not ready? Can you just fight and then done?"

"No, Young Brave Knight. It's not as simple as that. Malefor's power grows up after his _death_."

Wait, Malefor? So, the dragon name is Malefor? I looked at this red dragon, guessing his name as might me there was the connection between this dimension and the book I read. "Then, you are . . . ."

"I'm Ignitus."

I guessed it. The world went _suck_.[]

* * *

 **For beginning, I post 2 chapter, and there will be more, of course!  
** **See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Broken Promise

**Chapter 2**

 **A Broken Promise**

* * *

"UGGH . . . ." I felt some the power of darkness attacked my brain as I couldn't remember what was happened anymore. What I saw on my vision was none. It was look like what I felt last morning, when I felt something bad happened as my worry came. It desired me to tell this to someone, but it was broken by Cynder. Last morning, she was in front of my face while I opened my eyes slowly. My heart beat fastly as I never been like this before. Her eyes showed myself. It shone well, and I loved it. I loved the way she, although it was the first time, woke me up like this.

"Good morning, Spyro." Her voice was seductive. I was happy to hear that welcome.

"Good morning, too." I smiled and pasted my forehead to her forehead. The sensation was really romantic. I didn't think this day would be a beautiful day for me. "It's something unusual you wake me up like this."

"I only want to see your face when you're sleeping." She kissed my forehead. "I don't know why, but it's interesting to see someone you love is sleeping," she whispered.

"Yeah, I love it, too."

 _Oh, Dear_

 _Your sleeping face is beautiful_

 _It looks like a moon_

 _And it shines like firefly_

 _It presents the beauty night all time_

 _in an elaborate meadow_

 _I hope it would appear every night_

 _when we're sleeping together_

 _Further in my beauty sleep_

"Come on. Let's get breakfast."

I woke up and followed her. Walking together, I saw Sparx flew and grabbed an apple. "Hey, Spyro. Glad to see you wake up." He ate his apple and spoke in munch, "Mm, there are lots of good fruits today."

"You really enjoy this day, don't you?"

"And you, too. With Cynder for everyday. I think it's a good time I'm not beside you anymore."

"Aw, c'mon, Sparx. I still need you. You're always beside me."

"Yes, I know. I'm just kidding. I've got some stuff to do before I come. Bye!" Sparx flew away.

I and Cynder continued to walk and were talking.

"He knows how to make good joke."

"Honestly, that sounds worried for me. Like when I asked him to leave while we're going to defeat Malefor."

"Yeah, lost your partner of life is hurt. But don't worry for it, Spyro. I'm always beside you, because I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Please stay with me. I feel something bad will happened today."

"You . . . you feel it?"

"Yes, something bothered me last night. I felt someone want to take me away from you. It seems like . . . Malefor."

"C'mon. Malefor's dead already."

"Well, you know how can we get life again? I think it happens to Malefor, too."

"What?"

"I feel uncomfortable, Spyro. He haunted my dream last night."

"Well, to be honest, I feel some danger, too. But . . . I don't know. I can't describe it fluently like you. And mine is something unexplained. Like darkness. But, hey, we're strong if we're together, right? So, we should keep each other."

"Promise to me that you won't let me loose from aside you."

"I promise."

Yet, it didn't proved since I was got lost by a strange witch that came to me and Cynder meanwhile she had defeated around us with the power of blind. I attacked her with my thunder jolt, but she could absorbed my thunder. Even Cynder's fear power didn't make the witch went weak. Her damage was too strong, then our attack was nothing for her. She then attacked us with black thunder, and it felt really painful. My body was struck by the power. The black thunder still attacked my body even though she didn't attacked anymore. She, who was holding a black purple orbs, came toward Cynder and adsorb her body to come over the black orbs.

"Cynder!"

After Cynder had beed adsorbed, I attacked the witch, and she was got hit. But it made her madness aura came and scare me. Her eyes was looked like Malefor was—cold and scaring. But I couldn't stop. In my mind was I had to save Cynder, but it was too late. As my body was really weak and still struck bu black thunder, she trapped me to the crystal.

And I didn't know what next. I couldn't remember it. My vision was none.

"Man, do you feel something bad?" Sparx asked.

I sat down near corner. "I am, Sparx. How can the witch kidnapped Cynder?"

"You know the story, Buddy. The witch attacked us all with her jerk power, Except you and Cynder, right?"

"But, how can I . . . ?"

"We have been saved by Ignitus."

"Ignitus? I wonder why Ignitus came to save me."

"Hmm. I guess you must ask him."

"Then where's he?"

"He's looking for a knight."

"A knight?"

"He said there would be a knight will help us because he comes from the world that there's a pure blood like Cynder."

"Pure blood? What the heck is that mean?"

"Man, don't ask me too much. I don't know everything. I'm only a dragonfly who comes to beside you."

"Well, that's good news since we finally can meet again for so long."

"It's a miracle."

Someone knocked the door.

"Spyro? You okay?" it was the sound of Hunter.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He opened the door. "Oh, thank God you are alright. I'm really sorry I can't protect you and save Cynder."

"I know. The witch had made you guys blind."

"I wonder who the witch is. She was really strong enough."

"Yeah, you can imagine how can she controlled all of us except Spyro and Cynder."

"But I'm glad Ignitus help us, right?"

"But not Cynder. She still abducted. We have to find the reason why the witch come to kindapped Cynder."

"Well, guys, this makes me uncomfortable." _Even with the promise that I have just made with her. It is really my fault that I can't protect her. I can't beside with her forever. How shame._ "This situation, I mean. I really don't know how to do right now. I can't save Cynder, and it was my fault."

"Don't worry, Spyro. Everything will be okay. Just relax for first before Ignitus have picked the knight that said from the forecast."

"Will he make a fortune?"

"Hope so."

"Hunter! Hunter!" a Grublin shouted and ran to this room. He stopped for a while to take a breath. "Oh, and Spyro—glad to know you've waken up. Ignitus has come with the brave knight!"

"Come on. Let's move!"

I, Sparx, Hunter, and the Grublin ran to the hall, seeing a "brave knight" that Ignitus had picked up was a _fox_?

"Well, I don't know what has just happened, but . . . I'm Nicholas Piberius Wilde."[]


	4. Chapter 3 - Prisoners (Part 1)

**Chapter 3**

 **Prisoners**

 **(Part 1)**

* * *

HELPLESS.

She was still stuck in the dark purple dragon's grip. She has no energy left to revolve the power, but as the hurt she felt, she thought she had to get free, or at least there was some space to let her hands move, or they could get pins and needles. And her sense of hunger made herself helpless. There was no food to eat as she remembered she drooped the blueberries that should be a snack for her and Nick.

Hunger.

Even though feeling tired, Judy still shouted and shouted more loud. It was hurt. And she needed a medicine for her weak-physic, maybe some food or some drink. But there was only silence. She noticed she only heard her voice and blowing wind, perhaps the dragon who abducted her was really careless if she got illness, or lost her life. She even thought to let herself die in some dumb ways, but she herself afraid of the death. She won't anymore about her life. About her parents. About Nick.

 _Nick . . . what's he up to?_

Suddenly, her mind walked backward to the memory where she called Nick to go to watch movie in cinema. She chose the clothe that had just sent by her mother. She thought it was beauty, but Nick didn't really like it—she guessed it. Maybe there was a time for choosing the right clothe color, perhaps she would ask Nick. Then maybe he would choose the clothe that same with her beautiful eyes. Lavender? Purple? Violet? Judy still didn't know what color. But Nick seemed have a pair of stylish eyes behind their green pupils. He would know what color that match with her eyes, rather than her mother.

She missed Nick, although she knew several hours they just got met. Yet, if there was no dragon kidnapped her, they would sitting down, having fun ith the movies they watch.

And yet, now she could see the place like a cave. Where everything was rock. There was many strange creatures which busy to have some activities that she didn't know. Some of creatures have weapons, some of then also not. Nevertheless, there was no dragon like this one . . . what was his name? She didn't know yet. She was sure the dragon would introduce himself when the time comes by.

She felt afraid and disgust with the views. Of course, for only a bunny who had no power then moved to this strange world . . . how could she said? No words, except the shaking body that explain everything about her fear.

Until reaching a place that maybe they call as "jail"—there were black iron poles that got stuck and docked and a door with old style rusted door—she was threw within the room. She wanted to try to escape, but she had a power only for a slow walk, then she was successfully locked inside the jail.

"I hope you'll be nice and fine here." The dragon said. She didn't like his evil face. Seeming like devil face have. And every evil in fantasy world indeed have an ugly-devil face like she always imagine. The dark purple eyes was shining well, and the face somehow fit with it. Judy wanted an artist should paint the moment for some reason.

"Nice?" She interrupted. There was a brave voice that she could hear from her own sound, and she liked it. She liked to have something to revolve that black purple dragon. "Fine? I guess you have to make me feel free first. It's neat and dirty here."

"For bad news is, we have nothing better place like where you sit down there. You're lucky as I don't throw you in a jail beside lava. Anyway, you're a pure blood, and you should have not die until the day of sacrifice."

"What do you want from me? I only a bunny."

"Do you think I am like a foolish that I don't know you're a bunny? I need a fresh bunny as a pure blood like you, because it has too. And . . . your eyes are so beautiful to be sacrificed." He looked toward the bunny's face, and his eyes focused on her purple eyes. It was not shining like his eyes as it was a normal eyes—he realized it from a standard of normality by the world between them, but look at that beautiful eyes. _Beautiful! Shining!_ Everyone cannot reject how they would get fascinated with that beautiful eyes. He noticed that the witch right. He thought it could be an amazing sacrifice for a shiny and beauty eyes like the bunny has. "That's why you're so precious . . . ."

"So, you only need my eyes?"

"Of course not." The dragon came ahead to Judy, and his lick tried to touch her face, yet Judy refuse it by going backward until corner as the dragon's lick was so long as snake has. It was disgusting for her, indeed. No one like being licked by a stranger, even an evil one. "Come here then I can taste how delicious you are."

"You said I'll be sacrificed, not being eaten by you." She interrupted. She couldn't imagine how pain would she got if she were eaten by that dark purple dragon. Imagining her body, her muscle, and her blood . . . . It was really disgusting to be discussed by her own mind. And her hunger could make it more terrible, so she shook her head to make her mind went to reality.

"Come on, cute bunny. We can play for a bit before sacrifice."

"I don't want it, and don't call me cute."

The dragon started to laugh as he heard the strange world— _don't call me cute_. It was the first time he heard from anybody he meet that they don't want to be called "cute" whereas they are really cute. He thought this bunny never wanted any praise or something like that, or maybe another words except 'cute' are acceptable. "You're so funny, bunny! You're cute, but you don't want call yourself cute?" His laugh more loud as it echoed from this spot to her ears many times.

"Only bunnies can call another bunny cute!" For bunnies, if another called them 'cute' it means _condescending_ or _flirting_. That was the reason why she never wanted everyone, except the bunnies, call her 'cute'. It was the thing that others cannot.

"Okay, okay. I guess you're a serious bunny that don't wanna play with me. I might like you to stay here calmly and wait for another pure blood." He threw his face from Judy, looking around for something else. "It seems _she_ still on the way."

Who was another pure blood? And who was 'she' that being talked by the black purple dragon? There was many question that she wanted to ask, yet . . . _who cares_. She didn't wanna know how she would be with. Her stomach played a rumbling music. And it was easy to say that she was really hungry for now, but it was too hard to meet a food, except . . . .

"How will I get food?"

The dragon looked her curiously. "You feel hungry?"

"You said you won't let me die until the sacrifice, right? Then give me food, at least." Judy didn't know how could her intelligence still working on this situation—if they didn't want let her die because of the hunger, then at least they should gave her food for struggling.

"There will be food after _she_ come with the pure blood."

"She? Who is she—"

Judy stopped asking suddenly as she watched a dark portal appeared. The spiral was spinning slowly. It appeared a someone she knew. Someone who should be in a big prison of Zootopia. How could she do it?

"Welcome, Bellweather."[]


	5. Chapter 4 - Electrics

**Chapter 4**

 **Electrics**

* * *

I lied my butt down on a chair, grabbing a wooden glass of mixed grapes and apples. It felt really hot in here since I realized it was afternoon and I felt tired. Ignitus let me took a break for awhile until the conversation between me, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and the 4 dragon, include Ignitus, would be held.

"You are a brave knight who had been chosen. Do you have any power to defeat Malefor?" the purple dragon, Spyro, asked. He looked at me with his purple eye. Almost same as Judy has, and it matched with his purple skin and golden horns. His gesture, somehow, stated the disapproval with my presence.

"I have a night-vision for a real fox, and I can hustling." I drank the mixed grapes and apples which was made by the Moles with a black straw. It had a great taste, honestly. And maybe it would be good if they mixed blueberries inside.

"You don't have any power aside night-vision? Good, we're dead already." Sparx. the glowing yellow dragonfly, laughed at me. "I think night-vision is not good enough to defeat Malefor. Look, he has a dark power which is able to kill everyone. Even like the which who could attacked us to be blind for a while until Ignitus saved us."

I didn't know what it did mean, yet he wanted to scare me as I was the _real_ and _non-fantasy_ fox. Which was, for entirely, having no element power. But, I thought everyone here has same intelligence as I had. Lucky for me. "Ha! You think you can win om a kilometer marathon in the really-dark cave? I suggest you to have more glowing light in your body to win as I can see everything in darkness. Trust me, this eye has a good view, better than you."

"Well, funny to hear that," only what he said, drinking the mixed grapes and apples. His eyes was looking for an argument.

I smiled, showing my victory. "Having no more arguments, huh? A point for my victory."

"If you have no element power, then how would you defeat Malefor?"

"Do you think I was called to save this realism with full of power? No. First, Malefor attacked my realism. Second, he kidnapped what he call Pure Blood, but I call her Judy. Third, I have a gun, but it couldn't attack him. And last, I am trapped here without anything fantasy element power like you guys have. I don't know what to do anymore except save Judy and go out to this realism."

"Have you had any plan to rescue her?"

"Well, there might be some information before I prepare my plan."

"This is gonna be bad." Spyro shook his head as sighed quite deep. "How can I save Cynder?" he murmured.

I sustained my chin as looked at him who has same problem as me. Malefor had kidnapped Judy, and Bellweather abducted Cynder. It was like they had a contract for each other. And the abduction meant to call Iblis. What Iblis? I didn't know. It was a mystery thing that I had to know. What the purpose of the call? I thought it was for ruling the world. The realism. What should I do? Stop them. By what? I didn't know.

It seemed like nothing goals here couldn't be reached.

Except a hope.

A hope that maybe some of good people have a power more to attack them.

Or, maybe the magic of science could help.

I had read that everything is made by atoms which there are protons, neutrons, and electrons, either organic itself. In each atoms, electrons orbit the protons and neutrons to absence the magnetic field for every single time. The rotation is very quick until produce energy which is, if collected, able to form the energy that may very strong to make the electricity vibration.

In the proof that specific enough, nerve cells send the response, both reflexes and conscious, which make an electrical energy as its speed that ranges until million cells per second. By that speed, it proves that we should be able to make an electrical power from this body, each of us. But unfortunately, as we include as an insulator creature, then it was no possibilities for us to deliver an electrical energy itself out of body.

Moreover, the heart that stops beating can be revived by electrical energy with a defibrillator and the help of conduction gel, either liquid or solid, to reduce the burnt skin. The flow of electricity in the paddles is brought close to the heart to stop the fibrillation (the helpless vibrations a person's heart muscle performs during a heart attack). Within a few seconds, the heart will be beating again. In this context, it is proven that living things can also life with the energy of electric.

Yet, I thought it was still an absurd way that we consumes electric to get life like robot. What I thought was, the body change the energy from food to make us get the energy. And the energy can change to an electric with some power.

But, what power?

"Hey, Pal. You seem daydreaming."

"Don't remind me, Sparx." I realized that my drink had been empty. I shook the glass, hoping that I got more mixed grapes and apples again.

"Want more?" Sparx offered. "I can call the Mole for more mixed grapes and apples."

"And maybe blueberries, too."

"Okay." He flew away, leaving me and Hopeless-Spyro.

Spyro sat down and strawed his drink, telling his story of a remorse from a knight who made a silly promise that he even couldn't keep for a moment, "I was foolish to make a promise that I will always in her side, no matter what happened. But, the witch kidnapped her and I couldn't get her. It was the moment that makes me feel like a dreadfully traitor. I don't know if she will get mad at me or not, and still I can't look at her anymore. It was my fault that I can't protect the city and her. I don't know that I have to go with this mistake, or run toward everything and kill myself as a foolish and a traitor. I feel loneliness. Can you imagine it?"

Ah, my turn already. My stomach feel more hungry as digesting this conversation, by the way. I hope Sparx brought me the drink I wanted. "Sure I can. You feel really lonely, still you forget there are people around you. If you feel alone, you are really alone here without me, Sparx, Ignitus, and everybody here."

He expressed his face to show his disappointment. His muzzle's muscles lied down among the chin and his purple eye full filled with tears. "No, I-I don't mean about that. I mean, my heart, Nick."

"Then, I don't have a heart?" I gripped my heart, sticking my tongue. "Oh my God, I am dead!"

"I-I'm serious! Do you think it's a joke?"

I turned back to my position, saying, "Not at all. You are alone if there are _nobody_ left. But you are here with someone, like me and Sparx, if he don't go right away. Unfortunately, you make yourself like you're not seeing anybody around you, so you feel alone. That's loneliness."

Spyro shook his head again, showing a misunderstood. "I still don't get it. Then what should I do to make me feel not loneliness anymore?"

I lifted his neck to eye him. "See around you and don't look down."

For a long moment, he showed his smile. "Thanks."

I leaned my body in this chair, looking at the white stone ceiling. "Looks like we have same problem. And we have to get them and cancel the sacrifice to call Iblis like I don't know. What the day of the sacrifice will be held?"

"No information yet. Ignitus will look forward for that."

"He don't know? I think Chronicler's power is same as knowing what future will be."

He strew his drink. That made me feel more thirsty as realizing my saliva produced too much instantly for a second. "I don't know. I never ask about that. Besides, It was the miracle that he appear as his job to change the Chronicler's position."

"He never go out?"

"Like Chronicler? He should do that. But, I guess, due to this important thing that might destroy our reality, he came to us and told what everything will be happened. Since every dragon temple now is full filled with peace, and only some problematic. I guess this one is a serious thing."

"Then what about the Chronicler itself? Where do he go?"

"I don't know either where he is. But I expected that he is going to take a rest, like long sleeping."

I interrupted, "You mean _hibernate_?"

He wrinkled his eyebrow to the top. "What is _hibernate_?"

I lifted my shoulders up. Perhaps _hibernate_ word here was unknown. "Forget about that. What for he take a long sleep?"

"Power Restoring, I guess. I've only heard that one, never doing that for so long."

"But you have trapped yourself with Cynder and Sparx for three years. Remember that?"

"Well, three years is still short. I mean, the minimum of value on long sleeping is 100 years."

I realized my eyes wanted to go out. One hundred years? That was too long for me!

Sparx came suddenly while he was bringing 2 wooden glasses. I recognized I felt really thirsty since I looked the glass. I sipped my saliva that appeared again in my muzzle instantly, grabbing a glass after Sparx had given it to me. I strew the drinks until it was leaving half of the glass.

"What's happened. Sparx?"

"Nothing. I just wan to go fastly."

There was something different with the drink—I tasted more fruit than grapes and apples. It was _blueberries_. (Taste was excellent!) "Wait . . . where are blueberries?"

"Wait, you said with blueberries, so the drink have blueberries that mixed, right?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. It shall be blueberries. And the drink. Not mixed blueberries, grapes, and apples."

Sparx looked at Spyro. "Did he said that?"

"Of course I said that."

"Yes, He said that, Sparx."

I gave Sparx a smile. "One more point for my victory."

"Wait, we still play the game?"

"Indeed so. You loose 2 points."

"You cheat me!"

"I don't cheat you. I said, 'And maybe blueberries, too.' Not 'And maybe _mixed_ with blueberries.'"

"Is that true?"

"Of course it's true."

"Yes, it's true, Sparx."

"Well, another point for my victory!"

"What shit to ya! I'll make you loose on your own games!"

"Sure if you—"

"Spyro, Nick!" Hunter called behind the door. He had a weight breath and a strong voice, indicating there would be a serious thing.

"Wait, I'm not mentioned? Then I'm not important?"

"Sparx!" Spyro eyed Sparx angrily for a while, then spoke to Hunter, "What's happened, Hunter?"

"Now it's time—Ignitus called us."

In the room that only had a shining aqua blue pool, I, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril stood up around the pool. They called the pool as Pool of Vision, as what like on the Dragon Temple before, yet only the color was aqua-blue.

Ignitus told me that I had a sleeping power within my body. It was an electrics. But he told me that the power would be awaken if I got a Blue Spirit Orb (I named it as BSO) which were in a place that I didn't know. Hunter would show the way to go with it. Unfortunately, we should look for the BSO before Malefor and Bellweather stole the things.

"But how?" I asked as I didn't know how to awaken my power within my body. "For surely, I know the power inside me that called as _chakra_ , but it was so difficult even for myself as only a real fox who only have a night vision and hustling. _Chakra_ can fully be my power as if I was a clean and clear-minded."

"It was like to have a power of, of . . . of flying?" Volteer asked. His eyes looked for good words to describe what he did mean. "I-I guess it can be reach only by, uh, by, by sit down and then, then, then, I-I guess the power inside will be grown if the ritual is, is, is fully held. I-I'm sure about it as, as . . . as it can be like . . . like, like you're flying."

"If you mean _meditation_ , it's right. Yet, I don't have any wings to fly. And my mind is full filled by many business I have to do."

"Well, well, there are some kind of, of . . . of something that shall you do as, as, as you have to know about yourself. It is part of, of, of meditation itself."

"His mind is actually full filled by the confusion," Sparx whispered to me while Volteer was speaking, "and he still do the same thing while speaking."

"Yeah, I know what do you mean, Dragonfly."

"Volteer, enough," Cyril stopped him. "I know it is hard to do with even a meditation. Yet, Volteer is right. If you cannot clear your own mind, then you do not know about yourself yet."

"You mean you know me more than myself?" I asked.

"Who say I know you more than yourself?" He asked back.

"Then how do you know I do not know myself more?"

"Why do you think you cannot clear your own mind?"

"Then how I supposed to know myself more?"

"If you are unsure about yourself than cannot do the meditation, Nicholas, then what makes you afraid?"

"Listen. I gotta tell ya that I know myself better than you! And—"

"Nick, enough!" Spyro stopped me. I didn't know what would be happened if I was almost gotten by Cyril. He was such as student of Socrates—I was gotten by his questions.

"Wow, that should be the _neverending question_ —they have good quality for politics," Sparx said.

"I don't know what's your problem, Young Brave Knight," Terrador said, "yet it's not the time to argument and stop trying. The destiny is in your hands now, so you shall do what it suppose to be. Have you had any plan to stop Malefor better than this plan?"

Wow, good. Another question. They completely got me in numb. I looked like a dumb.

Ignitus came over to me and knocked my heart by his finger. "Nicholas. You are the only hope with Spyro who can cancel the ritual to call Iblis. And there is a reason why you can do that. There is a huge power within your body that you've never known. The Blue Spirit Orb can helps you to wake the power up. It will creates a bridge between outside of your body to the inside of your secret power. There is nothing you can do to defeat Malefor, unless you have the control of your power and your fearful."

"Relax, Nick. I know what it feel. Like at first I knew that I was not a dragonfly, but a _dragon_."

"Yeah, I know that story. And, okay. I will try my best."[]


End file.
